


The Things We did While Drunk

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Hangover, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Gray and Clair wake up together in his room in Castle Valentia, following a drinking session with the Deliverance, and figure out that they had sex together.





	The Things We did While Drunk

Sunlight shone through the window opening into the room Gray had claimed as his own inside Castle Sofia, now just Castle Valentia, following the downfall of Duma and the unification of Sofia and Rigel by Alm and Celica. He sat upright in bed, rubbing his temples. He had a splitting headache, and a bit of a gappy memory from last night, when he went out with other members of Alm’s Deliverance out to a local tavern and partied into the small hours of the morning. “How much did I drink last night?” He spoke softly to himself, his left hand reaching down to the bed. Instead of finding the springy feel of the mattress, his hand found something softer, and quite smooth. He turned to the side, and found someone else in his bed. Not just anyone, but Clair, sister of Clive and the source of Gray’s passions and more than a few nights by himself at camp. He resisted the urge to make loud noises, not wanting to disturb her, cause himself any more pain, or alert anyone who may have been walking around outside. “Wh-what was I doing here with Clair last night? If someone finds out, especially Clive, i’m dead meat!” He thought to himself, mind racing a mile a minute. 

Before the villager turned soldier could put any plans into action, Clair stirred from her sleep, and sat upright as well. The blanket fell, exposing her modest chest to the room, her nipples hardened from the fairly cold room they were in. She looked around a little bleary eyed, mostly from just waking up, and her eyes fell on Gray. She blinked a little more, clearing her eyes. “What are you doing here!?” She shouted, before quickly stopping and rubbing her temples. “Owwwwwwww….. My head…..” Gray placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder, which she didn’t bother batting away. “I think…. A lot happened between us last night…” Gray spoke softly, mostly for his own splitting headache. “I agree….” Clair responded, lowering her hands from her temples. “Do… do you have any ideas as to what happened…?” Gray looked around a little bit. “Judging by those clothes of ours just shoved into a pile on the floor, I think….” He trailed off, not sure how to admit it to her that they had sex out of wedlock, far and away one thing that would send the pegasus rider’s hopes of becoming a married woman downward into nothingness. Especially considering that Gray was a commoner, not some high born noble of any renown. 

Yet, a small part of him was excited. He had beat Tobin to the punch at getting Clair’s heart to be his. Even if it involved them getting drunk. "We…. Had sex, did we not?" Clair picked up on Gray's trail and followed it to the sole conclusion. He and Clair had given each other sexual service. Yet, she was not scared and she did not shout. In fact, more than anything, she was just confused. "I… never expected to be having sex…. Not least of which being with someone I would call an ally…" Clair did not know what to say to Gray, mostly because her headache made thinking about that sort of idea quite the chore. “How much…. Did we drink? My head is killing me….” Gray and Clair both came to the same vocal conclusion. “I guess… enough for us to not remember much about last night.” Gray sighed. “I should not have had that much to drink.” 

Clair nodded. “I think we went out drinking with the rest of the Deliverance… and then wound up back here, where coitous happened.” Gray looked at her, confused. “Coitus? What?” Clair sighed. “Sex, okay?” She rubbed her temples, with an annoyed expression across her face. “Right, right.” Gray nodded, seeing how annoyed she was. “Well…. Wanna just like cuddle or something?” he looked at her. “I don’t really wanna do anything, to be honest.” Clair looked sympathetic to his plight. “Yeah… I don’t want to do anything either. Let’s cuddle.” The two of them lay back down, under the covers and snuggled close together. “Thanks, Clair.” He smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
